


Last Christmas

by heir2slytherin



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: 12 Days of Tyrus Day 9, Confessions, Friends to Lovers, M/M, last christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:29:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heir2slytherin/pseuds/heir2slytherin
Summary: Last Christmas,  Cyrus and TJ gave their hearts to the wrong people. Hopefully, this year will be better.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! Let me know what you think!

Last Christmas, Cyrus and TJ both gave their hearts to the wrong people. This year, they wanted to make sure they were a little more careful.

               

Last year, Cyrus spent his entire holiday season trying to get Jonah to feel the same way about him. As soon as he thought something was finally going to happen, Jonah went back to Andi. This year, Cyrus wanted to give his heart to someone special.

               

Last year, TJ began his holiday season actually enjoying himself. His parents were back together and excited for Christmas. Inevitably, his parents broke up again, and everyone went right back into their old, miserable lives. This year, TJ didn’t want to waste his time with people who would repeatedly break his heart.

               

Cyrus walked up to TJ’s door and knocked. TJ invited him over for Christmas. When TJ opened the door, Cyrus knew it wasn’t going to be a big family Christmas. TJ was all alone.

               

“Where are your parents?” Cyrus asked when he stepped inside. TJ closed the door and shrugged.

               

“No clue. They left yesterday, and they’ll probably be back after Christmas sometime,” TJ suggested. “I’m here alone most of the time.”

               

Cyrus grabbed TJ’s hand and led him over to the couch. When TJ smiled at him, it felt completely different from when Jonah smiled at him. This felt _different_. It felt _better_.

               

“I don’t want to worry about them right now,” TJ abruptly stated. “There are more important things in my life.”

               

“Like what?” Cyrus teasingly asked. TJ smiled at him again, and Cyrus blushed.

               

“Well,” TJ started. “There’s this dork who seems to like me for some reason. Wait, did I say dork? I meant amazing human being. He’s the best. I literally need no other reason to be happy.”

               

“Really?” Cyrus squeaked. TJ smiled again, and this time, Cyrus’s heart skipped a beat.

               

“Underdog,” TJ said holding one of Cyrus’s hands in his. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this for a while. Um, I think I might love you.”

               

“You think?” Cyrus asked with an eyebrow raised. TJ shook his head shyly.

               

“Well, I’ve never felt like this before,” TJ answered. “But the way you look at me makes my heart flutter. When you smile, I immediately feel happy. When you spend time with me, I don’t want to be with anyone else. So, if that’s love, then I love you.”

               

“TJ,” Cyrus started. “I thought that I was in love once, but having you in my life made me realize that that whole thing was nothing. I love you, and you are the person I want to have my heart. You are special.”

               

“Cy, can I kiss you, please?” TJ asked innocently.

               

“Now, TJ, why would I say no to that?” Cyrus teased. TJ smirked and pulled Cyrus closer to him. They kissed and all the pain from the previous year went away.

               

This year, Cyrus and TJ truly found love. They both gave their hearts to people who were special.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!


End file.
